in a world of our own Alice x tarranthatter
by snowolf60
Summary: Alice has once again returned to Alice and her dear Hatter has made her clothing as their friendship turns to a romance Alice plans to stay as they get married. Happiness is found
1. chapter 1

Alice's return 

Prologue

Alice and her mom had just gotten back home from the journey overseas and it was the day after they got back

Alice wonders if she'll ever see the hatter again and how will she get to underland?

She looked out her window and thought what nice weather to go on a walk she walks out into the kitchen to see if her mom is up already nope… Alice leaves her mom a note and grabs a bag witch she stored the painting of underland in hurries out into the woods and starts her walk . she suddenly halts as something catches her eye a dormouse? Could that be Mallymkun?

CHAPTER ONE 

The doormouse

Alice gasps and asks "Mallymkun is that you?" the dormouse hops on her shoe and takes out a tiny sword and squeaked "yes indeed Alice! Come!"

Alice ran after mallymkun, then the dormouse stopped and pointed to the bag Alice was carrying alice looked at her puzzled mallymkun says "that's the portal today, its too small for you here drink this" she dug up a hole where a bottle of pishsalver was stored and held it up to Alice, had taken out a painting and laid it on the ground then reached down and drank a few sips and she began to shrink Mallymkun was tapping her foot impatiently "they jumped in the painting and they went through almost like when you dive into a pool they fell and fell until they reached underland they climbed out Alice took in underland and smiled happy to be back. then hatter ran up about to hug her but was running with too much force and instead when he made contact with alice she fell over causing hatter to fall on top of her but hatter fell in a way they ended up kissing. Hatter's face was bright red and so was alice's hatter carefully got up and and sat in front of alice and said "Alice im awfully sorry i didn't mean for that to happen actually i was going to hug you muph" alice had thrown herself onto hatter and was now kissing him hatter was surprised and before he could do anything she pulled back. and sat blushing, hatter said to alice "alice what was that for?" blushing a lot now Alice smiled and blushed even more and answered "i 've missed you Hatter" the Hatter smiled and said " i've missed you to Alice" and hugged her he pulled back a few moments later and helped her up and said " now that your back you must come and meet my family!". he grabbed her hand and lead her to his family "mother father this is Alice." Alice shook their hands and she moved on to the rest of the family for hatter was being held back by his parents but she could hear them they were saying "Tarrent isn't she the girl you said you love?" hatter answered in a whisper " yes, but let's discuss this later." he came to Alice and continued to introduce her to his family little did he know alice heard them and she also has feelings for him after he was done he turned to Alice and said "would u care to join me for tea my dear"? Alice replied "yes i would love to!" they went to the tea party place and while they were going there Alice had begun telling hatter about her adventures out to sea hatter commented on each of them of course positive comments such as "wow!" when they got to the tea table Hatter said to Alice "how many lumps of sugar?" Alice replied "three please." so hatter put three into her tea and reaches under the table and pulled out a box and handed it to her with her tea Alice asked him "what is this?" he answered "a lot of surprises for you"Alice smiled and finished off her tea. Hatter smiled and said "well now come my alice." he lead her to his shop and told her go behind a curtain he had hung up for a changing stall. Alice was carrying the box from outside the hatter told her to open the box so she did and found inside a beautiful hat that was colorful and a couple dresses one was blue, one was white one was colorful just like the hat and there was a beautiful white hat with a veil in front of it Alice got curious about this but decided to keep quiet then there was a blue hat similar to his first hat she tried the blue dress on first it was a beautiful shade of blue with a white ribbon to tie around her witch had a rose pattern on it she couldn't tie it around herself so she called out "hatter… i need some help." the hatter came in and tied the ribbon for her Alice reached down for the hat and put it on and turned around for hatter to see. Hatter's eyes widened and he gulped and his face turned red and managed to stammer the words " you look quite beautiful i mean not that you weren't before" "HATTER!" cried Alice "im fine"said hatter Alice countiuned to say"well i do think its wonderful." and was blushing then said " well on to the next one!"

Hatter rushed out wanting to give alice privacy. And waited outside, Alice tried on the colorful dress next and it had buttons on the back, "hatter! I need help again.." Hatter rushed in and did her buttons and placed the hat on her head Alice spun around and waited for his reaction Hatter said "you make everything beautiful i mean um" 'hatter!' 'yes im fine" "im gonna try on the last one now hatter." hatter went out again and gulped this one worried him the most it looked too much like a wedding dress which it was. Alice put on the whote dress there was a zipper luckily it was long enough for her to reach so she zipped it up and stepped out Hatters eyes went wide again and his face redder then ever Alice blushed and said " but hatter is this… a wedding dress?" "what? Um yes maybe um how do i say this um well muph-" Alice had leaned in and kissed him Hatter was shocked and they kissed for a long time until Alice pulled back and said i love you hatter Hatter surprised said "i love you too" this was it he thought he told Alice to wear the blue dress so she did with Hatters help of course and Hatter took her to a garden and covered her eyes so it would be a surprise when they got to a round balcony that was surrounded by flower beds he uncovered her eyes and kneeled down on one knee and held out a ring and said " will you be my alice forever?" Alice answered "yes Tarrent"

"Did you just say Tarrant?"said Hatter "yes i did" said Alice and leaned down and kissed him before he could say anything while she was doing that Hatter put a necklace around her neck there was a charm on it that looked like a hat "what's this?" asked alice pulling back and touching it "it's a tradition to propose like that in my family" replied hatter.


	2. the reavel

chapter two 

the reveal 

After he had proposed he and Alice went back home well hatter's house. Hatter said to Alice as they walked in "you must be hungry would you like dinner?" "yes Hatter, would you like me to help you?" "um yes i would love your help." repiled hatter "what are we eatting?" asked Alice " well i do need to get supplies i have stuff for tea and sandwiches" replied hatter "we will eat that then." said Alice "i will make the sandwiches would you like to brew the tea hatter?" suggested Alice "i would very much like to." Replied hatter Alice set off to making the sandwiches while hatter made the tea when they were done they brought their creations to the table and sat down next to each other. they ate their dinner at talking about **frabjous day,** and hatter's stories and riddles. "hatter um where should i sleep?" "anywhere you would like to Alice." "ok, i do get scared at night so could is it ok if i sleep with you?" asked Alice "um yes of course." replied Hatter blushing. they went upstairs to hatter's room and changed into night wear and went to bed The next day Hatter woke up to Alice sitting beside the bed reading a book she looked up and said "good morning hatter!" " good morning Alice!" "hatter i want to tell you something." said alice " yes what is it?" said hatter " i plan to stay here." said Alice "now that we are engaged and all and i want to stay with you!" this made Hatter happy "really Alice? but what about your family?" " i will visit then every once in a while." she answered and kissed him on the forehead and said " well now that your up lets eat breakfast." they ate breakfast with tea of course and talked about all sorts of things" when they were done they got ready for the day. and went to the tea party for it was tea time when Mally and The march hare saw the natching rings and the necklace on Alice they said "is that?" "yes." said hatter "does she know?" said mally "yes" answered hatter. at this moment the white queen came strolling down and stopped when she saw Alice and Hatter " Alice! your back!" she said but then saw the ring and the necklace "are you and hatter engaged?" she asked "yes we are" replied Alice "when is the wedding?" asked Mirana "when will be a good day?" asked Alice and Hatter. " how about on friday this week"said Mirana "yes that would be good." said Hatter and Alice. "we must prepare for our champion!" said Mirana and strolled to her castle


	3. getting ready

on the wedding day Alice was rushed into a room at the white queen's castle servants surrounded her. a servant told her to sit on a chair so Alice sat and the servant took the sat in front of her. pulled a drawer open and took out some make up and asked Alice "what would you like?" " a bit of blush that's all please." Alice replied. the servant smiled and applied some pink blush on her cheeks and sent her off to another servant the servant pulled out a wedding dress that hatter made him self

then helped her into it and then pulled out a beautiful white hat that hatter made him self

Alice looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.


End file.
